En manos del destino
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Últimamente Butters esta algo agobiado, algunos chicos no dejan de querer estar con el .
1. Chapter 1

Como siempre Cartman molestaba a Kyle por ser judío y pelirrojo, Butters entro a clase y se sentó en su asiento correspondiente, Cartman miro como se sentaba al lado de Kenny. Nunca se atrevería a declararse al pequeño rubio.

-¿Que miras tanto Cartman?. - le pregunto Stan.

-Nada que te interese.

Kyle y Stan se dieron cuenta a quien miraba tanto Cartman.

-Creo que ya se lo que es. - dijo Kyle.

-Callate maldito judío.

-¿Y por que no se lo dices de una vez?, fuisteis amigos hace tiempo. - dijo Stan.

-Si no lo haces pronto seguramente Kenny o cualquier otro se te adelantara.

Al salir de clase Cartman pensaba pedírselo, pero no tuvo suerte. Butters estaba siendo manoseado por Trent, Mark y Josh.

Cartman siempre estaba pensado en declararse a Butters, pero jamas se había atrevido. A los pocos días se rindió y lo dejo en manos del destino.

-Parece que te has rendido. - le dijo Kyle a Cartman.

-Si.. -

-¿Y eso por que?. -

-¿Y a ti que te importa?. - contesto Cartman de mal humor.

Para mala suerte de Kenny, que llegaba tarde, Trent se sentó en su asiento, al lado de Butters.

-Hola. - le saludo Trent.

-Hola... - Butters le tenia algo de miedo, ya que el rubio mayor podía destrozarte, literalmente.

-¿Que haces aquí tan solo, por que no vienes conmigo?. - dijo Trent refiriéndose a su mesa.

-Es que estoy esperando a Kenny.

Finalmente a los pocos minutos antes de que llegase el profesor, Butters se fue a su mesa, junto con Mark y Josh. Kenny llego a mitad de la clase.

-Sera mejor que tengas una buena escusa. - le dijo el señor Garrison a Kenny

-Me atropello un autobús. -

Kenny se dio cuenta de que Butters había cambiado de sitio, Trent miro a Kenny con cara de superioridad. Eso a Kenny le molesto, nadie le quitaría a Butters.


	2. Chapter 2

Butters pudo volver a casa sin que nadie le acosase por el camino, ese día tuvo mucha suerte.

-Que bien Butters que llegas a tiempo. - le dijo su madre.

-¿Por que, que ocurre?. -

-Tu madre y yo tenemos que ir a un viaje de negocios, volveremos el jueves de la semana que viene. - le dijo su padre.

-Pero eso es mucho. - dijo Butters, ya que ese día era viernes.

-Tranquilo, seguro que los días se te pasaran sin que te des cuenta.

Ya por la noche, Butters se fue a dormir, no era la primera vez que lo dejaban solo por una semana. Un ruido lo desperto, algo o alguien estaba haciendo ruido en el pasillo, justo delante de la habitación de Butters. No sabia que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de llamar a Kenny, el rubio mayor le dio su numero de teléfono por si le ocurría algo. De repente en el pasillo se escucho un móvil sonar, era la melodía del móvil de Kenny. Butters encendió la luz y sin permiso Kenny entro a la habitación.

-¿Estas bien Butters?. - dijo Kenny alarmado.

-Si...¿pero que haces aquí?. -

-Pues...es que...pues... -Kenny no sabia que contestar, ya que se pasaba casi todos los días espiándolo, veía como hacia sus tareas, como se bañaba...

-Tengo miedo, ¿te puedes quedar conmigo?. - dijo Butters, sin que Kenny le dijera nada se quito la ropa quedándose en ropa interior, y se metió en la cama con Butters.

Rato después.

-Kenny...tengo calor... - dijo el pequeño.

-Pues quitate el pijama... - Butters le hizo caso, pero Kenny lo imito quitándose su ropa interior. Ambos chicos durmieron mas cómodos que en cualquier sitio.

Un rayo de sol desperto a Kenny, noto que Butters ya se había despertado. Bajo a la cocina a desayunar, Butters estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Me muero de hambre. - dijo Kenny al entrar en la cocina, Butters le sirvió su desayuno.

-Butters, ya te he traído los ingredientes para... - Trent se dio cuenta de que Kenny estaba allí.

-Hola. - dijo Kenny mientras devoraba su desayuno.

-¿Que hace este aquí?. - pregunto Trent

-Desayunar... - dijo Butters inocentemente, Sin que Butters se diese cuenta Kenny le saco el dedo medio a Trent.


	3. Chapter 3

Butters estaba en el salón junto con Kenny y Trent, Butters estaba leyendo un libro mientras que los otros dos estaban viendo la televisión. Trent a la izquierda, Butters en el centro y Kenny a la derecha.

Kenny ya se estaba empezando a aburrir, cambiaba de canal cada dos segundos.

-¿Vas a parar ya?. - le dijo molesto Trent

-No hay nada interesante. - le contesto Kenny.

-Pues te jodes, pero deja de cambiar de canal. -

Al final Kenny lo dejo en un canal de noticias, a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido del aburrimiento.

Horas después Butters estaba haciendo la cena, ya que pronto seria de noche, junto a el Trent le estaba ayudando.

-TENGO HAMBRE. - grito Kenny que ya se había despertado y veía la televisión.

-PUES TE JODES Y ESPERAS. - le grito Trent.

-Oh, se me olvido comprar verdura. - dijo Butters. - Ahora vuelvo.

-¿Y no sera mejor que valla yo?. - dijo Trent preocupado.

-No pasa nada, la tienda no esta lejos, volveré enseguida. - dicho eso, Butters salio de la casa.

-¿Ha donde va Butters?. - pregunto Kenny.

-A comprar verduras.

-PUAJJ, yo no quiero verduras. - dijo asqueado Kenny.

-Me da igual, te las vas a comer de todas formas.

-...Jo...

Butters caminaba por las calles solitarias de South Park de vuelta a casa con los ingredientes que necesitaba. Alguien lo cogió por sorpresa y lo acorralo en un callejón.

-¿Por que no me amas?. - pregunto el extraño.

-No me haga daño, le daré lo que quiera pero no me haga daño. - suplicaba Butters.

Trent acabo la cena sin ayuda, ya que Kenny molestaba en vez de ayudar.

-¿Ya esta hecha la cena?. - pregunto Kenny hambriento.

-Si. - contesto Trent, y ambos chicos se sentaron para cenar.

-...Por cierto...¿donde esta Butters?, lleva casi una hora fuera... - Kenny y Trent se miraron sorprendidos y se levantaron de sus asientos para buscar a Butters. Si le pasaba algo al pequeño seria el fin del mundo para Trent y Kenny.

-Me hace daño... - dijo una suave voz que provenía de un callejón. Trent y Kenny se dieron cuenta de se trataba de Butters, y fueron en su ayuda.

El tipo extraño al oír como los rubios mayores se acercaban huyo del callejón.

-Butters, ¿estas bien?. - pregunto Trent.

-Si...

-¿Quien era ese tipo?. - pregunto Kenny

-No lo se. - contesto Butters

-Sera mejor que volvamos a casa. -

Para desgracia de Kenny, le toco dormir en el sofá, Trent dormiría con Butters.

-Que incomodo. - murmuro Kenny molesto.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ayy, que dolor de espalda... - se quejo Kenny al despertar. Desayuno junto a Trent y Butters tranquilamente, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-Voy yo. - Kenny se levanto rápidamente para abrir la puerta.

-Kenny, por lo menos pide permiso para levantarte. - se quejo Butters, sus padres lo habían educado de esa manera.

-Salvaje. - murmuro Trent.

Kenny abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kyle, aunque parecía triste por algo.

-Hola Kyle. - saludo Kenny.

-...Cartman a muerto...

-...¿Que?...

-Su madre lo ha encontrado esta mañana ahorcado en su habitación.

-¿Que ocurre?. - pregunto Trent, Butters estaba a su lado.

-Cartman a muerto, se ahorco anoche.

Butters no podía creer lo que oía, no podía ser cierto. Corrió hacia su habitación llorando, no podía haber perdido a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Kenny y Trent dejaron que Butters se desahogara un rato. Kenny llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Butters.

-¿Butters, estas mejor?. -

-Si... -

-¿Sabes?, Trent y yo hemos preparado la comida, y me he cortado cuatro veces. - Kenny le enseño la mano que tenia algunos cortes de un cuchillo. Butters cogió la mano herida de Kenny con delicadeza preocupándose por el. Cosa que al rubio mayor le provocase que le empezase a sangrar la nariz.

-Oh dios mio, Kenny... -

-No pasa nada...estoy bien... -

-Pero si te esta sangrando la nariz. -

Butters curo a Kenny, el pequeño rubio siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que de si mismo.

-De verdad que no hacia falta, solo son pequeños cortes. - dijo Kenny.

-Podrían haberse infectado. - dijo Butters preocupado. Kenny observaba como le curaba, se acerco a la cara del pequeño y lo beso tiernamente.

-Kenny...podría venir Trent... -

-No me importa.. - Kenny metió las manos debajo de la camiseta del rubio.

-¿Se puede saber por que tardan tanto en bajar?. - Trent los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya bajamos, estoy curado a Kenny. - contesto Butters.

-De acuerdo, no tarden. - Trent empezó a notar que tardaban demasiado, y subió para comprobar que Kenny no estaba haciendo algo con Butters. Quería ser el primero en desvirgar a Butters, juro que nadie se le adelantaría, pero Kenny estuvo a punto de hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Butters estaba dormido en el sofá, vigilado por Trent. Seguramente Butters estaba cansado de tanto llorar por Cartman.

Trent sabia bien el porque de el suicidio de Cartman, se había encanado de el la noche anterior, haciendo que pareciese un suicidio mas. Butters se desperto por fin de su siesta.

-¿Estas mejor?. - le pregunto Trent.

-Si. -

-No te preocupes por la cena, Kenny y yo la haremos también. -

-¿En serio?. -

-Si, no te preocupes, sabremos arreglárnoslas, Tu solo descansa. -

-Adivinad que, esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Token. - dijo Kenny entrando por la puerta.

-¿Crees que es momento de celebraciones cuando uno de nuestros amigos esta muerto?. - le regaño Trent.

-A sido idea de Token. -

-Me da igual, tu no iras. -

-Tu no me puedes obligar. -

-Si, porque tienes que ayudarme a hacer la cena. -

-...Mierda... -

Butters cenaba alegre por no estar tan solo, pero por otra parte estaba triste por la muerte de Cartman. Trent dejo a Kenny irse a la fiesta, ya que se estaba poniendo muy pesado.

Trent y Butters estaban viendo la televisión tranquilos, sin que Kenny estuviese molestando. Un error por parte de Kenny, si quería a Butters para el.

Butters se quedo dormido, y Trent se encargo de llevarlo a su cama. Después bajo a la cocina, cogió una cerveza de la nevera y reprimió las ganas de desvirgar a Butters.

Al día siguiente Trent y Butters salieron de la casa para ir a clase, pero Kenny estaba en el suelo de la entrada dormido.

-Joder, que asco. - murmuro Trent, mientras le daba a Kenny con el pie.


	6. Chapter 6

-Entra a clase Butters, yo entrare después. - le dijo Trent

-Vale. - contesto el alegre, cuando entro a clase vio a todos sus compañeros cansados y con ojeras.

-Que dolor de cabeza... - dijo Kyle.

-No volveré a beber en mi vida. - comento Stan.

-¿Estáis bien?. - pregunto Butters preocupado.

-Si, se nos pasara. - le contesto Kyle.

El señor Garrison entro a clase, como siempre, pero esta vez estaba algo triste.

-Como sabréis todos, Eric Cartman murió hace poco, y me gustaría que vayáis a ver a la señora Cartman para intentar animarla.

Trent no volvió a reunirse con Butters hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Por que has tardado tanto?. - le pregunto Butters preocupado.

-Tenia unos asuntos que atender, ¿no ha venido Kenny?. -

-Pues...si, allí esta. - dijo Butters señalando hacia la entrada del comedor.

-Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo. -

-Vale. -

Trent se levanto para hablar con Kenny.

-Tenemos que hablar. - le dijo Trent

-¿De que?. -

-Veras, seguro que te cuesta creerlo, pero he apostado tu alma.

-¿Que, estas de broma?, tu no puedes hacer eso. -

-Veras, Damien dice que cuando alguien muere es demasiado papeleo, y cuando alguien que no para de morirse y resucitar como en tu caso, hay mas papeleo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres decir?. -

-Si mueres antes del jueves, no volverás a resucitar. Pero si llega ese día y

no has muerto, tu alma te sera devuelta.

-Eres un monstruo. - dijo Kenny asustado.

-Si quieres puedes preguntárselo a Damien, pero solo te dirá lo mismo.

Kenny solo tendría que aguantar hasta el jueves, eso seria muy difícil ya que moría casi todos los días por cualquier estúpida razón.

Por fin se acabaron las clases, a Kenny por poco lo atropella el autobús de la escuela.

Por desgracia, ahora solo era un simple mortal.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoy era Martes, un largo día le esperaba, Kenny se desperto por los gritos de sus padres. Como casi todos los días, no sabia si ir a clase o quedarse encerrado en su casa hasta el Jueves. Al final decidió ir a clase para evitar que Trent tuviera ventaja.

-Hola Kenny. - le saludo Butters de camino a la escuela.

-Hola Butters, ¿no esta Trent contigo hoy?.

-No, tampoco paso la noche conmigo. - aclaro Butters, eso a Kenny le pareció extraño, ya que Trent no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de estar con Butters.

-¿Y adonde fue?. - pregunto Kenny

-No lo se, solo se que ha vuelto esta mañana temprano. -

Las clases del señor Garrison se dieron con normalidad, aunque a Butters le pareció raro que Mark y Josh no estuviesen, pero le resto importancia.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?. - le pregunto Kenny a Butters.

-No pasa nada, estaré bien. - Butters se alejo de la escuela para volver a casa.

-Butters. - lo llamo alguien.

-Dylan, que alegría verte. - dijo alegre el pequeño rubio.

-¿Me preguntaba si esta noche te apetecería venir conmigo a cenar a mi casa?.

-Me encantaría. -

-Pasare a recogerte esta noche. - diciendo eso, Dylan se dirigía a su coche dispuesto a volver a casa.

Butters ya estaba preparado para que Dylan viniese a buscarlo.

-¿Seguro que vas a casa de Wendy con las demás chicas a dormir a su casa?. - pregunto Trent insistente.

-Si, estaré bien. - le dijo Butters para tranquilizarlo.

Butters sabría que Trent le agobiaría con preguntas, así que le conto a Wendy sus planes con Dylan.

-Tranquilo, si Trent me llama le diré que estas en mi casa conmigo. - le tranquilizo Wendy.

Dylan ya había llegado, Butters salio alegre y subió a el coche del mayor. Terminaron de cenar y Dylan le sugirió a Butters a subir a su habitación. El pequeño rubio acepto, la habitación de Dylan tenia las paredes oscuras, en su mesa de noche había una calavera con una vela de color rojo.

-¡Que bonita!. - se sorprendió Butters.

Dylan hizo que Butters se tumbase el la cama, a partir de hay empezaron las caricias, los besos...y otras cosas mas. Dylan y Butters hicieron el amor durante dos horas seguidas, hasta que estuvieron agotados por el cansancio. Butters se levanto antes que Dylan, se encargo de preparar el desayuno de ambos y después de desayunar se marcharon a la escuela.

-Wendy. -

-Buenos días, Butters. - saludo ella.

-¿Trent te llamo anoche?. -

-No, por suerte, me tengo que ir, adiós Butters. -

-Adiós Wendy. -

Butters respiro aliviado al saber que Trent no sospechaba nada, no quería que golpease a Dylan, ya que era como un hermano mayor para Butters.


	8. Chapter 8

-Hola. - saludo Butters a Kenny al entrar a clase.

-Hola Butters. - Hoy era miércoles, Kenny pasaría todo el día con Butters, jamas lo dejaría solo con un loco como Trent.

-¿Donde estuviste ayer toda la tarde?, te estuve esperando toda la tarde en mi casa. - dijo preocupado Butters.

-Oh, lo siento, pero me encontraba un poco enfermo.

-¿Entonces puedes venir a mi casa esta tarde?. -

-Por supuesto, no faltare. -

En la hora del almuerzo, Wendy buscaba a Butters.

-Butters, por fin te encuentro. - dijo Wendy.

-¿Por que, ocurre algo malo?. -

-No, no pasa nada, solo quiero que me cuentes que hiciste con Dylan, me muero de la curiosidad.

-Ah, pues cenamos, hablamos y hicimos el amor durante horas. -

-Ayy, que romántico, hacéis una pareja ideal.

Para desgracia de Trent, se creía que Butters era virgen, pero se equivocaba por completo. Nadie sabia que tenia en mente Trent.

-Hola. - saludo Kenny, que había ido a casa de los Stotch.

-¿Que haces aquí?. - dijo Trent molesto.

-Lo he invitado yo, pasa Kenny. - dijo Butters

La tarde paso rápida, Trent y Butters se encargaron de hacer la cena, mientras Kenny veía la televisión.

-¡Eh!, venid a ver esto. - los llamo Kenny.

-Se han encontrado dos cadáveres enterrados al lado de una fabrica abandonada cerca del pueblo de South park. - decía el presentador del noticiario. - Sus identificaciones corresponden a Josh Meyers y Romper Stomper. Al parecer fueron asesinados por un disparo cada uno.

Butters rompió en llanto, Kenny intento tranquilizarlo como pudo. En realidad Trent era peor de lo que nadie se podía imaginar, planeo el asesinato de Mark y Josh, y no dudaría en matar al próximo que le resultase molesto.

-¿Por que estamos aquí?. - pregunto Mark extrañado.

-Adiós, Mark. - le dijo Josh.

-¿Que?. - a todo esto Josh le disparo, provocándole la muerte al instante.

-Josh. - lo llamo Trent, Josh se dio la vuelta para mirar a Trent, pero el rubio le disparo también. Trent arrastro los dos cadáveres fuera de la fabrica y los enterró.

Butters seguía llorando por tan triste noticia, Kenny lo abrazaba consolándolo.

-Ya paso, ya paso. - le decía Kenny.

Al final Butters se quedo dormido en los brazos de Kenny, este lo llevo a su cama y lo acostó.

-Quiero que te vallas. - le dijo Trent.

-Ni hablar, se que mataste a Mark y a Josh, no dejare solo a Butters con un loco. - dijo Kenny molesto.

-Para empezar, soy su primo y mi tía Linda me encargo el trabajo de cuidarlo. -

-Como si eso me importase. -

A los poco minutos Kenny salia de la casa empujado por Trent.

-Juro que un día alejare a Butters de ti. - le decía Kenny.

-Lo que tu digas. - le contesto con sarcasmo

Tenia que hacer algo para alejar a Trent de Butters, podría hacer daño al pequeño. Kenny tuvo la estupenda idea de llamar a Gregory y Cristophe, pero lo haría mañana, ya era muy tarde para hacerlo.

-¿Que Trent que?. - dijo Cristophe.

-No puede ser, son primos, Trent jamas pensaría hacerle eso a Butters. - añadio Gregory.

-Tenéis que creerme, os digo la verdad. - Kenny estaba desesperado, deseaba que alguien le creyese.

...Esta bien, te creo... -

-Oh, muchísimas gracias Gregory.

-Vale, pero deja de abrazarme, me da grima.


	9. Chapter 9

Jueves, iba a ser un día realmente largo, y mas si tenia que soportar a un loco como Trent. Kenny cruzo la calle, pero no vio el coche que venia a toda velocidad. Todo se volvió oscuro.

-Que sorpresa verte, Kenny,¿cuando fue la ultima vez que te vi?,¿la semana pasada?. - dijo Damien.

-No...no...no puede ser, no puedo estar muerto...MIERDA. - grito Kenny.

-¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa?. -

-Devuélveme mi alma, Damien, la necesito. -

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?. -

-Se que Trent apostó mi alma, DEVUEVEMELA.

-Oye, tranquilo, la venta de almas en el infierno esta prohibida, además, jamas te quitaría tu alma. -

-¿En serio?. -

-Si, Trent te engaño, resucitaras en un rato, no te preocupes por nada.

Kenny desperto en su cama, se sentó en ella, no sabia cual seria el próximo movimiento de Trent. Tenia que ser cuidadoso, y que la próxima vez no hubiese tantas muertes.

-¡BUTTERS!. - grito alguien en la calle, Kenny se asomo por la ventana de su habitación, y vio a Butters huyendo de Trent.

Kenny salio de su casa todo lo deprisa que pudo.

-DEJALO TRANQUILO. - le grito a Trent. A los pocos segundos Trent y Kenny se estaban peleando.

Butters corría lo mas deprisa que podía, quería desaparecer para siempre y no volver jamas. Pensar que hace unos minutos su propio primo quería violarlo en los baños, era una idea que a Butters le hacia vomitar.

-Butters. - se encontró con Kyle. -¿ Adonde vas con tanta prisa?. -

-No puedo hablar ahora. - dijo Butters mientras corría. Kyle le pareció raro pero siguió su camino.

Kenny acabo derrotado por Trent fácilmente. Seguramente los Stotch ya habrían vuelto a casa, así que Trent fue a la casa de estos, para decirle que su hijo no había asistido a clase y se había escapado con un hombre extraño. Aunque fuese mentira, tendría a los padres de Butters controlados a su gusto.

-¿Que Butters ha estado con un hombre?. - dijo alterado el señor Stotch.

-Si, y al parecer Butters lo estaba masturbando. - añadio Trent, intentando que a Butters le cayese un castigo mayor.

-Esto es el colmo. -

Empezó a anochecer y apenas había comido nada, Butters decidió volver a casa ya que sus padres seguramente habían vuelto.

-Ven aquí jovencito, ¿te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras?. - le grito su madre.

-Y masturbando a hombres, y encima a tipos que no conoces de nada. - le gritaba su padre.

-Es así como se cogen las enfermedades, ¿es que acaso quieres una?. -

-No... - susurro Butters asustado.

-Ahora mismo subes a tu habitación, y te quedas sin cenar. -

-Si señor. - Butters subió a su habitación, a los pocos minutos Trent entro en la habitación.

-Lo hago por que te quiero. - le decía Trent. -¿Lo sabes, verdad?.

-...Si... -

Trent empezó a manosear a Butters, pero el pequeño se negaba oponiendo resistencia.

-No...me haces daño... -

-Si te dejases no te haría tanto daño. -

-¡Ah!...por favor...para... -

-Sabes que eres mi putita, ¿no?. -

-...Si...

-Entonces deja que te la meta. -

Butters se quito los pantalones, y se dejo hacer cualquier cosa. Los padres de Butters pasaban por el pasillo, muy cerca de la habitación de Butters, mientras el gemía.

Kenny buscaba a Butters por los pasillos de la escuela, al final lo encontró junto a Trent. Pero no se acerco, por la seguridad del pequeño, sabia que si se acercaba demasiado Trent podría golpear a Butters.

-Kenny, te he estado buscando por todas partes. - dijo Gregory. - Veras, se lo que esta sufriendo Butters.

-¿En serio?. -

-Si, veras, Cristophe tuvo la idea de poner cámaras ocultas en la habitación de Butters, y pudimos ver como Trent violaba a Butters.

-¿Como?, no puede ser verdad. -

-Lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, ahora respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿De verdad amas a Butters?.

-Mas que a mi propia vida. - respondí muy seguro Kenny.

-Entonces huiréis a México, cruzareis la frontera y no volveréis a South Park para nada. -

-¿A México?. -

-Si, Cristophe os llevara esta tarde, solo necesitamos sacar a Butters de su casa sin que nadie sospeche. -

Kenny le pidió ayuda a Kyle y Stan contándoles todo lo sucedido, ellos aceptaron sin problemas.

-Hola señora Stotch. - la saludo Kyle.

-Hola Kyle. -

-Vera, es que Butters, Stan y yo necesitamos hacer un trabajo de ciencias. -

-Oh, que raro, Butters no me ha dicho nada. - Linda dejo a Butters ir a casa de Kyle.

-Que raro, no recuerdo que el señor Garrison nos mandase nada. - comento Butters.

-No es por el trabajo por lo que te hemos sacado de tu casa. - dijo Stan.

-Ah, ¿y por que?. - pregunto confuso

-Hoy huiras a México con Kenny. -

-¿Que?, no puedo hacer eso, Trent se enfadaría mucho. -

-Por eso mismo queremos ayudarte a huir, no queremos que sigas con ese violador. -

A los poco minutos Butters y Kenny junto a Cristophe, salían de South Park dispuestos a irse a México. Una nueva vida les esperaba a ambos rubios.


	10. Chapter 10

Trent volvía a casa de los Stotch después de tomar un café en la cafetería de los padres de Tweek, lo hacia todos los días, era como algo común para el.

-¿Donde esta Butters?. - pregunto Trent al entrar a la casa, se pasaba mas tiempo en casa de sus tíos, era como su segunda casa.

-Se fue con Kyle a su casa para hacer un trabajo. - dijo su tía Linda.

-¿Que trabajo?, nadie nos mando ningún trabajo. - dijo Trent, pero por desgracia se dio cuenta de que Kyle los había engañado.

Kyle estaba en su casa, comiendo algo de la nevera, cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación Trent estaba delante de el.

-¿Donde esta Butters?. - pregunto Trent.

-No te lo diré... -

-Mas te vale decírmelo. -

-¿Y que pasa si no te lo digo?. -

-Te abriré en canal mientras duermes. -

-Se fueron a México hace una hora. - Kyle le tenia tanto miedo a que Trent le amenazase de esa manera, que hasta vendería a Ike para no vivir con el miedo de que tarde o temprano le torturaría de alguna manera dolorosa.

Trent se puso en dirección a México, para traer de vuelta a Butters, el pequeño rubio no escaparía tan fácilmente de el.

Kenny observaba como Butters se quedaba dormido en asiento de atrás, de vez en cuando volvía a abrir los ojos pero a los poco segundos los volvía a cerrar. Kenny iba de copiloto al lado de Cristophe. Ellos dos no se habían llevado demasiado bien desde el día en el que se conocieron.

Butters se volvió a despertar, miro por su ventana y solo veía carretera y desierto. Rato después pararon en un área de descanso para comer algo, ya que se era muy tarde y tenían mucha hambre.

Cristophe se levanto para ir al baño,cuando entro en el saco su móvil para llamar a alguien.

-¿Donde estáis?. -

-A diez Kilómetros antes de llegar a México. - le contesto Cristophe.

-No tardare en llegar. - Ambos chicos colgaron.

Trent se daba toda la prisa que podía, antes de que Kenny y Butters sospecharan de su llegada. Cristophe salio del baño y volvió con los dos rubios, pero para su sorpresa no estaban. Salio al aparcamiento. Kenny le había robado las llaves de su coche, y huía con Butters.

Trent a los diez minutos ya había llegado al aparcamiento.

-¿Donde están?. - pregunto el rubio.

-...Se han escapado... - le contesto Cristophe.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí.

-¿Por que hemos abandonado a Cristophe allí?. - preguntaba Butters un tanto asustado

-El quería entregarte a Trent, por eso Cristophe no tenia ninguna prisa. - respondió Kenny. Jamas dejaría que algo le pasase a Butters.


	11. Chapter 11

A las pocas horas, Kenny y Butters ya habían llegado a México.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?. - pregunto Butters.

-...Pues...no se... - respondió Kenny

Estaban en un pequeño pueblo de México, no había nadie en las calles por que era de noche.

-¿Y si buscamos algún sitio para dormir?. - dijo Butters.

-Buena idea, iremos a aquel hostal. -

Kenny llamo a la puerta, y les abrió una mujer con apariencia de estar algo malhumorada.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?. - dijo la mujer.

-¿Podría darnos unas habitaciones?, no tenemos donde pasar la noche. - dijo Kenny.

-Ahora es muy tarde. -

-Solo sera esta noche, se lo prometemos. - dijo Butters.

La mujer miro a Butters fijamente, como si lo conociese de algo.

-¿Mantequilla?... -

-Si... - contesto Butters

-¡MANTEQUILLA HA VUELTO!. - grito la mujer, de repente toda la gente que estaban en sus casa salieron a la calle. Todo el mundo quería saludar a Butters, los niños lo abrazaban, las mujeres lo colmaban de besos y los hombres le estrechaban la mano. (siento lo decirles nada mas respecto a eso, si ven el episodio 9, temporada 15 seguro que lo entienden).

-¿Entonces podrá darnos una habitación?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Por supuesto que si, venid y os daré vuestra habitación. - dijo la mujer de antes.

La habitación tenia dos camas, una mesa de noche en medio de las camas, un cuarto de baño, una televisión en una mesa delante de las dos camas y una gran ventana a la izquierda de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, pero no tenemos dinero para pagarle. - dijo Butters.

-No te preocupes por eso, podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis y mas. - dijo la mujer.

-Muchas gracias, pero es que estamos huyendo de alguien y tenemos que ir lo mas lejos posible. - dijo Kenny.

-No es problema, este pueblo esta vigilado las 24 horas, nadie se nos ha colado en el pueblo.

Butters se quedo dormido antes que Kenny, ya que el rubio mayor no podía dormir, ya que seguramente Trent estaría esperando a que Butters diese un paso en falso para atraparlo.

Kenny observaba a Butters dormir, parecía que no tenia los problemas que tenia. Kenny miro por la ventana, y vio como una sombra cerca de una farola que alumbraba un pequeño espacio. Kenny se alejo de la ventana casi pegado a la pared, volvió a mirar por la ventana y esa sombra ya no estaba.

Cogió una pistola de la mesa de noche, la mujer le había dicho que si pasaba algo extraño la cogiese para proteger a Butters.

Se acerco a la puerta en silencio, no escucho ningún ruido. Pensó que seria buena idea meterse en la cama de Butters a dormir con el para mayor seguridad.

-¿Kenny...?. - Kenny había despertado a Butters por accidente.

-No pasa nada, sigue durmiendo. - Butters le hizo caso he intento dormir.

Kenny se desperto por culpa de una ardilla que estaba buscando algo de comer, estaba comiendo una galletas de animalitos que había comprado Butters antes de llegar a México. Kenny no vio a Butters por ninguna parte.

-¡BUTTERS!. - grito Kenny abriendo la puerta del baño rápidamente. Butters lo miro extrañado, el pequeño rubio tenia un cepillo de dientes en la mano.

-¿Que ocurre?. - pregunto Butters confuso.

-Nada, solo que hay una ardilla en la habitación. -

-Ah, quiero verla. - dijo Butters saliendo del baño. - Que bonita es, podríamos tenerla de mascota.

La ardilla se comía las galletas que Butters le daba, mientras Kenny había bajado a buscar una tienda para comprar algo de comer. Volvió con unos paquetes de comida precocinada, unos dulces, galletas, unas pequeñas botellas de agua y un pequeño collar.

-¿Que es esto?. - pregunto Butters sacando el collar de la bolsa.

-Es para la ardilla. - dijo Kenny.

-¿De verdad, entonces nos la podemos quedar?. -

-Claro, pero necesitara un nombre. -

**(Que nombre le pondrían ustedes a la ardilla). **


	12. Chapter 12

Butters estaba muy ilusionado con su nueva mascota, Nutty saltaba por toda la habitación como si buscase algo.

-¿Y crees que sera una ardilla mama o una ardilla papa?. - pregunto Butters dejando de ver la televisión un momento.

-Pues...no lo se... - dijo pensativo Kenny.

A las pocas horas era de madrugada, un ruido desperto a Butters, miro hacia donde procedía

el ruido. Venia de la ventana, Nutty estaba arañando los cristales para que le abriesen la ventana.

Butters se levanto y le abrió la ventana para que pasase.

-¿Donde as estado todo el día?. - le pregunto a la ardilla, el animal solo olisqueaba la mano de Butters en busca de comida. El pequeño rubio de dio unas cuantas galletas y volvió a la cama.

Al día siguiente Butters no encontraba a Kenny por ninguna parte, incluso le pregunto a la mujer que les había acogido, no se atrevía a salir de la habitación, pero al final decidió salir y buscar a Kenny. Nutty acompaño a Butters sujetándose a su ropa.

Horas después Butters se rindió y dejo de buscar a Kenny, seguramente volvería solo. Al entrar a la habitación Kenny estaba allí recogiendo sus cosas.

-Tenemos que irnos lo antes posible. - dijo Kenny.

-¿Pero por que?. - pregunto extrañado Butters.

-Trent esta aquí, justo la noche en la que llegamos, nos siguió. -

Butters y Kenny ya se habían despedido de los que les habían dado refugio y comida, y ya estaban en carretera. Butters vio como Nutty corría al lado del coche, Butters bajo la ventanilla del coche y Nutty salto dentro y se acomodo en las piernas de Butters.

-¿A donde vamos ahora?. - pregunto Butters.

-¿Que te parece si nos vamos a Brasil?. -

-¿Tan lejos?. -

-Toda seguridad es poca. -


	13. Chapter 13

Butters y Kenny seguían la carretera hasta Brasil, pero mucho antes de llegar les pararon unos coches de policía que había delante de ellos. Un policía que estaba fuera le hizo señas a Kenny para que saliese del coche. El policía hablo con Kenny unos poco minutos, mientras Butters esperaba nervioso.

Kenny le hizo un gesto a Butters para que saliese del coche.

-¿Tu eres Butters?. - le pregunto el policía.

-Si. -

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte, pronto tendrás una familia nueva. - dijo una mujer que se acercaba.

-¿Una familia nueva, por que?. -

-Veras, es que hemos recibido una denuncia anónima. -

-¿Una denuncia?. - pregunto Kenny

-Si, alguien denuncio a los Stotch por los constantes castigos y agresiones que recibía Butters.

-También ha sido detenido Trent Boyett por violación y cuatro asesinatos. - dijo el policía.

-¿Pero y mis padres?. - pregunto Butters preocupado.

-Los Stotch han perdido tu custodia, así que vivirás con una nueva familia. -

-¿Otra familia?... -

-¿Y donde vivirá Butters ahora?. - pregunto Kenny.

-En New York, vivirá con los Thompson.

-Pero eso es muy lejos. - se quejo Butters.

**Varios años después:**

Butters salia de su ultima clase y se dirigía al comedor de la universidad, se moría de hambre y tenia muchas ganas de comer y volver a su dormitorio, por suerte su compañero casi nunca estaba. Entro al comedor.

-¡Butters!. - dijo una voz conocida.

-¿Kenny?. -

-¿Estudias aquí?. -

-Si, ¿y tu que haces aquí?. - pregunto Butters.

-Trabajo aquí desde hace unos pocos días, limpiando la cocina y sirviendo la comida.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado un trabajo.

-¿Me pregunto si te apetecería quedar esta tarde conmigo?, para hablar de nuestras cosas y eso. -

-Por supuesto, me encantaría. - dijo Butters alegre.

FIN


End file.
